1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting apparatus and, more particularly, to a projector type imaging apparatus for projecting an image onto a projection screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-slide projector which projects a large size image has been known.
As shown in FIG. 3, such a multi-slide projector is arranged so that a plurality of slide projectors 1A, 1B, . . . , 3C is controlled by a computer C4 to project onto a single screen a plurality of images which is partially superimposed upon one another, and thereby reproduces a still large size image on the screen. More specifically, the slide projectors 1A, 1B and 1C project onto a region R1 images which are superimposed upon one another, the slide projectors 2A, 2B and 2C project onto a region R2 images which are superimposed upon one another, and the slide projectors 3A, 3B and 3C project onto a region R3 images which are superimposed upon one another. Thus, a single image of large size is projected onto the screen. In FIG. 3, a photograph of an automobile is shown as projected onto the screen. In this case, the image projected by the slide projectors 2A, 2B and 2C is partially superimposed upon the partial image projected by the slide projectors 1A, 1B and 1C and the partial image projected by the slide projectors 3A, 3B and 3C, so that the image which includes no lines suggesting seams is projected from side to side. If an image having motion (for example, an image of a running vehicle) is to be projected by using such a multi-slide projector, a multiplicity of slides on which a moving object which has been continuously photographed are recorded as a series of still images are prepared and the slides are set in the multi-slide projector. The slides are sequentially switched at high speeds under computerized control to impart motion to the projected image.
However, if the above-described multi-slide projector is used to impart motion to the projected image, the following problems are encountered. Since a multiplicity of slides are needed, time-consuming work is required to form the required sides, and switching control of the slide projectors becomes complex. To solve the above-described problems, motion is imparted to the image projected onto the screen by changing the angles of the slide projectors themselves. However, since the slide projectors are large and heavy, a large-size apparatus for changing the angles of the projectors is needed and it is therefore difficult to satisfactorily control such a multi-slide projector.